


Losing Control // Maxvid

by Forever_His_48, Forever_Ours_98 (Double_Trouble_Account)



Series: Camp Camp  (Forever_Ours_98) [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Both boys have really bad problems, Camp Camp - Freeform, Child Abuse, Content approved by SCAR, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Max had anxiety, Maxvid - Freeform, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Pedophilia, Penetration, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Somnophilia, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, child rape, dadvid, pedophile!David, what's the real reason i wrote this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_His_48/pseuds/Forever_His_48, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Double_Trouble_Account/pseuds/Forever_Ours_98
Summary: After no one came to get Max from Camp,  David offers he stay the night at his house. Max doesn't know that David's house is the second place Max should not have gone to,  following after his own home.A maxvid/dadvid fanfiction, don't like - don't read.Warning - there is indeed rape and major butt sex in a child. You have been warned. Also some scenes of Anxiety attacks.





	1. Come Home With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically David's sexual intentions toward Max. Max is being taken to David's house, while David is having crazy pedophillic thoughts, involving Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys honestly know what you're getting yourselves into. This is definetly my last warning - I have a very sick and twisted mind. 
> 
> I'm so glad I don't act purely on my thoughts.

The summer was over, and so was camp Campbell. Everyone was being taken home by their parents or legal gaurdians, everyone except for Max. Max sat alone at the front gate that welcomed campers, now giving them a farewell to this year's campers.

David and Gwen were running around the camp cleaning it and making sure it was in order to be left alone until next summer. While cleaning David was looking for his phone, he didn't know that Max stole it.

Instead of messing with David's tinder again, Max was just taking close to a million photos of anything, filling up Max's storage space. Max took photos of his surrounding and then of himself. And instead of them being a lot of different pictures, he took at least 20 photos of the same thing. 

David finally gave up looking and went to the entrance gate thinking all the campers were taken home. Then he saw Max on his phone. "Max?! Why didn't you tell me you had my phone? I hope you weren't messing with my Tinder again."

Max snickered. "Don't worry. I wasn't on Tinder." David gave Max a confused look as Max walked off and down the trail of the entrance.

"Wait Max, you have to stand here for your parents to pick you up. They'll be here soon." David gave a hopeful look to the ten year old. 

Max rolled his eyes. "They aren't coming. They dropped me off at this hell hole trying to get rid of me. They can't come get me. Just let me walk into the nearest town and out of this place."

David wanted to ask Max why, but then Gwen walked up with her bags in her hand. "Alright these are the last of my fucking belongings in this shitty camp. I'm going home now. David are you going to sit here and wait with Max?" She asked.

Max looked to the ground angry as they spoke. "Yeah, hopefully I won't be here much longer, I believe his ride will come soon.. And you say you couldn't find their number on his papers?" David began to worry.

Gwen shook her head. "No number from neither parents, good luck trying to get ahold of them if it gets any later." Gwen got in her car and started it. "See ya next year losers!"

With that Gwen drove out of camp. David stood beside Max, who was now sitting and leaning on the pole that held up the welcome sign. The two looked at the forest in silence.

David was the first to speak after a long time. "So... Max? Do you know anyway to contact your parents? It is getting pretty late. I might just have to take you to my home, and we can try again tomorrow. " Once David suggested that idea, Max perked up.

"You mean I won't have to walk around the fucking woods in the dark looking for some shittown? Alright let's go camp man."

With that Max grabbed his one bag of camp clothes and his toiletries, and Mr. honeycombs and speed walked to David's car. "Oh, um ... well, I'm glad you are so excited for this idea. Let's just go home!" David was at first kidding with Max, but was now serious.

Even though _he knew better_ than to take Max to his house.

Max hopped in the passenger side of the small car and buckled his seat belt, he threw his bags to the backseat. "Come on David, I want to fucking sleep on a bed. A comfortable one too, after dealing with laying in a tent and sleeping bag, then sleeping in this car, I just want to sleep comfortably."

David was confused as he set his bags in the backseat as well and shut the back door. "What do you mean, you haven't slept in my car before?" David said as he sat in the drivers seat and buckled up, adjusting his rear view mirror.

"Until tonight." Max said as he laid his seat back, took off his jacket - to use as a blanket - and propped his feet on David's dashboard.

David grinned as he started the car. " Alright Max. Goodnight then, I'll wake you up when we get there. My home is a few hours away so you can get some good rest." David hummed the camp song as he finally drove out of camp Campbell for the summer.

Max was already asleep when David stopped at his first rest stop. It was a gas station, with only one worker, and a bathroom set up on the outside of the store. David stepped into the small dirty restroom, mold and mildew everywhere. It disgusted David, but he wasn't there to use the toilet. No, David was there to let go of his urges.

 _His sexual urges_.

Sitting in a small cramped car with Max set David on **fire**. The fact that Max fell asleep as soon as they got on the road, and started snoring the softest snore, made David want to hold Max and feel his heartbeat. He wanted to feel his heartbeat speed up as his breathing sped up, as he was being _felt upon,_ as Max was being _penetrated_ by David.

David blushed madly as he thought about how Max would look _so sexy_ , panting heavily as his eyes would be half lidded. David let off a load smoothly. If he continued to hold it in, and not have stopped at the rest stop, David wouldn't have been able to hold himself back from Max's sleeping form. David was already stepping into a trap by allowing Max to come to his house, but he couldn't leave Max out at camp alone still waiting for his parents.

He still cared for Max's safety, even though David himself wasn't safe. David was a pedophile, and he knew it. He didn't even think being a pedophile was that bad, since he was able to control himself around the children or the other counselor.

Except for that one time.

One day during the summer, during swimming camp, David slipped up and was caught staring at the children lustfully and Gwen caught him. Gwen investigated and actually found out Davids secret, but she promised the ginger not to tell anyone.

After David threatened to report her as a pharmaceutucal drug dealer, Gwen backed off his case. He knew where she kept getting all those anxiety pills from.

David was finally done with his business. he discarded his sperm into a trashbin and got back into his car. David saw Max sleeping peacefully,he noticed Max probably got hot without the air conditioner on, since he pushed his jacket on the floor and was lifting his shirt above his belly. This turned David back on, but David decided to just drive it out and ignore his temptations. David was getting tired and needed to get to sleep, so he couldn't stop at anymore reststops if he wants to be at his home before morning.

David lived very far away from Camp Campbell, and far away from any other major cities. David lived in a well built stone house, with a fireplace and a pool, yet he lived in it alone. With no neighbors, Grew up with his parents in the house near a creek, and once they died he inherited the house. but he spent his summer at camp Campbell and he drove into town during the day the rest of the year. He didn't like being in the house alone.

But tonight Max was going to be in the house with David and David was more than excited.

He couldn't wait to show him around and _take him to his room._ Show Max all the collections and family photos in his room and _lay him on the bed._ David was ready to lay down in his bed and _sleep with Max beside him naked_. David hoped Max would be comfortable in the house for one night, _while being sexed up and fucked._

David's opposing thoughts combined in his mind, between his caring fatherlike side and his pedophillic side, he didn't know how to think. Especially while Max was seducing him without even knowing. 

Max was making David all hot and bothered by just breathing and slowly raising his exposed gut and partial chest.

After driving for an hour and a half, David couldn't hold it anymore. It was torture sitting beside the defenseless boy, breathing in the scent of Max and listening to his soft snores. The pedophile in David was trying really hard to come out and rape Max, but David stopped himself several times. 

Because he cares for the boy's emotional capability, David knew that if he touched Max in any way, Max would never recover. When a child is raped, they are emotionally broken, David didnt want Max to experience that. 

But at the same time, he wanted to experience Max. 

David needed to satisfy himself sooner or later if he wanted to keep his hands off Max, and he couldn't stop at any more rest stops. 

David decided to jerk off in the car beside Max, but he had do do it secretly so the boy wouldn't wake up. 

David turned up the radio to a point where he couldn't hear his own sexual breaths of heat as he stroked his dick. He cracked the window so some of the heat would die down, and so Max wouldn't wake up from too much heat exposure. 

 David ran his clamy pale hands up and down his shaft as he kept giving Max glances. Looking as he finely tanned skin,  thinking about his beautiful turquoise eyes, imaging Max looking at him with those eyes and rubbing his skin on David's. 

David moaned as he was growing closer to his climax. David thought about how small Max's penis was and how perked his nipples would be when David would rub across them. He imagined Max hold onto him tightly as he slowly inserted himself into Max's anus, and how Max would moan David's name into his ear and beg for him to stop, and then scream for him to go faster. 

And once Max would have his orgasm he would scratch at David's chest and back from pleasure as he would moan loudly. Just the thought overwhelmed David, he ejaculated into his right hand as he was still driving with his left. 

Max shifted in his chair, making David nervous. Max flipped to his side in the chair, now facing David. Max's lips were slightly parted as he was trying to say something. Little did David know, Max sleep talks. 

Max tried to speak, but nothing came out except air. David calmed down once he realized Max was still asleep, he basically had a mental heart attack. 

David noticed that Max was reaching out for something and was confused, then Max whispered his teddy bear's name. David seen the bear at Max's feet, but his hands were covered in jizz. David didn't want to touch Max's bear and then the bear would be near Max's face, _but a part of him did._

 A part of him wanted to take his dirtied fingers and stick them inside Max's open mouth and he wanted Max to suck on his fingers, twirling his tongue around them, licking them, trying to taste all of David. Part of David wanted to sexually molest Max, but yet he didn't. 

Instead David wiped his hands on a napkin he kept in the car, and handed Max his bear. Max felt the bear and slowly enclosed it in a tight embrace, rubbing his nose in the bear's fur. David thought this was the pureness that leaked from the boy whenever he wasn't cursing, this killed David's sexual mood. When he realized Max was more cute and adorable than sexy and lustful, David didn't want to abuse him, he instead wanted to care and nurture Max. 

The rest of the car ride home went smooth with out any more sexual tension in David. Once the two were finally at David's home, David first unpacked the car putting his and Max's bags in the house. Then he went to go wake up Max.

Max was still dead asleep, stretched out in the passenger seat. David tried his hardest to wake up Max verbally, but he got no reaction. David went to nudge Max to wake up, but he didn't want to touch him and get any sexual ideas.

**But it was already too late.**

 David shook Max at first, Max still wouldn't wake up, then David began patting Max's face, still no movement. Max snores never quieted or slowed down, so David knew he wasn't getting any progress. Max wasn't waking up anytime soon, he'd only get up on his own. 

David decided that if he just picked Max up and only carried him inside, nothing would happen. Max being small helped David with carrying him. David carried Max bridal style, Max's feet dangling, his arms still wrapped around his bear. 

David finally got inside the house with Max, he walked into his room and laid Max on the bed. Max must have realised that he was finally laying on the bed when he felt the sheets on the bed and wrapped himself and his bear in the blanket. 

Honestly, this would have given David an adorableness overload, but after holding Max for a moment, actually feeling his skin and breathing, David was thinking otherwise. 

David thought about how he could jump on the bed with Max and fuck his unconscious body. If Max wasn't going to wake up anyway, David could do what he wanted and Max would never know. He could easily penetrate the boy and abuse Max all he wanted.

David didn't want to risk it though, but he still wanted to release his fluids in or on Max. He needed to do something, or else he would just come back in the night and attack Max, and at that time he wouldn't be able to stop himself like he was doing now. 

He would slowly climb into the bed and get under the sheets with Max, David would already be fully naked. He would then undress Max and feel on his soft child body, licking his chest and back, tasting his sweat. 

 _David was a terrible person_ , so he would feel Max's soft butt and slowly insert his already lubed finger in Max's small premature anus. David would continuously pull his finger out and push it back in, speeding up with time, adding more fingers, stretching Max. If Max would begin to moan, David would literally eat his moans when he would kiss Max deeply. David would tongue fuck Max's mouth, making it a slobbery, slippery mess.

David would have no mercy. If Max were to wake up, David wouldn't stop, he would just shush the boy and tell him to let it happen. _David was a terrible person._

 Currently David was contemplating how he should go about not molesting Max, while still letting his urges loose. David decided he was going to get close to Max, with his penis exposed, but he wasn't going to undress or penetrate the boy. He at least thought humping Max was _good enough_ for him. If anything that was probably going to be the closest he was going to get skinship between Max and David's dick. 

David unzipped his shorts and pulled them down, leaving his boxers on. He pulled Max to the edge of the bed slowly, and propped his hips in the air, hovering slightly away from David's member. David was already breathing hard from the sight of Max and his back slowly being exposed by his falling shirt.  

Max shifted to adjust to the unusual position, resting his arms under his head, and he relaxed his muscles. David was turned on even more by how seductive Max looked. David finally pulled his dick out of his boxers, he was already really hard. He set his penis in the crease in Max's jeans,  and grabbed Max's waist.

David began to move Max, rubbing his cock on Max's back. This was really overwhelming for David, being so close to Max and just the sight of the 10 year old. David quickly cummed, it spread all over Max's back. David would have been trying to clean it quickly, but he continued, his eyes were completely covered with lust. David somehow kept himself together and didn't go any further than just humping Max intensely. 

Surprisingly Max still didn't wake up, David was too drunk on lust to care though. He advanced from humping to grabbing Max's hand and using it to fuck into. He forcibly made Max give him a handjob, what's worse is that David wanted Max to give him a blowjob. 

David rubbed his cock continuously with Max's hand, and then sperm was covering his hand. David loved this feeling of superiority, being in complete control of Max's unconscious body. David wanted to go further so badly, but he stopped once his body began to give out.

He was getting tired. 

David laid Max back down comfortably and tucked him under the blankets. David put his shorts back on and zipped them up before yawning. He walked to the edge of the bed where Max laid and stood above the sleeping boy. He wanted to get a last taste of Max before he went to bed, so he kissed him.

It wasn't a sloppy wet kiss, but rather a romantic kiss that showed more love and caringness than lust. David released Max's lips from his and stared lovingly at the boy. Max began sleep talking again, David didn't understand what Max wanted this time, so he left him alone. David didn't want to risk sleeping in the same room as Max, so he went to sleep in his parents old room. 

Max was finally alone to sleep peacefully, sadly though he still dreamed of the after effects of David's abuse and how it reminded him of his past. He didn't know what David had done, or at least realised it was him, but Max began to cry in his sleep. 

He whined and weeped because his dream felt so realistic, and inside it was tearing him to shreds. The next morning Max was going to wake up to a soaking wet pillow and red eyes from the tears that he shed that night. 

_Poor Max._

 

 

 


	2. Yesterday's Pain is Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After waking up the next morning, both Max and David try to find ways to get their mind out of the gutter. Max to recover from his emotional abuse, David to his pedophillic thoughts.

Max woke up to the smell of something cooking, a completely different scent than what he smelt when he was at camp. Waking up feels a lot different once he left camp, the atmosphere, the sounds, the scenery. 

Everything was different, _except for the night terrors_. Max has always had night terrors ever since he left his family, mainly because they were about them. No one has known about his nightmares except for himself and Neil. Since they slept in the same tent, Neil had no choice but to wake Max up when his dreams and screams became too intense, or when he even had to convince Max to go to sleep after he was too afraid to close his eyes. 

Max was emotionally tied down by his night terrors. By them being so real, Max could do nothing but fear them. Most nights were spent with Max crying loudly and whimpering in his sleep, sleep talking for the pain to stop or for his suffering to end. Rarely, Max would sleep comfortably. 

Neil never found out why Max was having terrors, Max never told him. Max didn't want anyone to try to understand what was wrong with him. Only Max knew exactly what his nightmares were about, why he was afraid of them, why he didn't want to go back home. 

_All because of his father._

 Max became fustrated just by the thought of his father, and how his mother was rarely around to stop him. Max's eyes began to well up from the realization of pain in his body and mind. Because the night terrors felt so real, Max's body had a sense of PTSD. It would remember the abuse his father would give him whenever he seen Max. 

Max curled into a ball as his stomach turned and flipped from the mental aftermath of the abuse. Finally, he was snapped out of it when he heard a knock at the door. 

Max, for a moment, forgot where he was,  and wondered who was knocking on the door. Max became frightened when his mind raced to the thought that his father did pick him up from camp, and that was him at the door. He whimpered and continued to cry, hoping the door wouldn't open. 

"Max? Are you awake yet? I started breakfast. Max?" 

Max finally remembered where he was once he heard the tall red head's voice from the other side of the wall. He stopped hyperventilating and gave a long sigh of relief and depression. 

"Y-yeah, I'm up. _Don't come in,_ I'll be out soon." Max said. 

David heard his almost silent whisper from the other side of the door. "Alright, don't forget, it'll be cold." David gleefully walked away from the door. 

Max didn't want David to come in the room, he didn't want David to see his state. Max looked terrible, red eyes and practically sweating.

Max sat up in the bed and looked down to his lap. "Fucking pathetic." Max let escape from his lips. 

He slid out of the bed, bringing down some blankets with him, and went to the bathroom connected to the room. After using the restroom, Max looked at himself in the mirror. He seen how the tears from his eyes made them look bloodshot, how his hands were shaking, how his headache made his face scrunch in pain. 

Max saw himself as unbearable.

He washed his face, trying to clear his red eyes, he finally decided to walk out the room that seemingly belonged to David.

As Max walked out the room he realized how big David's home was, as he passed a big glass window, he noticed how beautiful the lake was that sat beside the home, he seen the family photos that filled the walls and hallways. Max began to wonder why David would want to be a camp counselor and be stuck in a crappy camp with crappy ten year olds, when he has an amazing home. 

David watched Max as he stared at the objects occupying the living room, not noticing David. David had actually been staring at Max since he walked out of the bedroom. David looked at the ten year old with lustful eyes as Max unknowingly seduced David with his bed hair and tired walking motion.

David, trying to stop his pedophillic thoughts, called Max over to the kitchen. Max turned to look at David, wanting to call out on his stupid apron he wore. 

"What's with the fucking apron?  You look stupid as shit." Max cussed.

David frowned when listening to Max swear, not because he didn't like it, but just the opposite. Everytime Max cussed David felt terribly bad, all because Max sounds so sexy with every foul word. 

David ignored his imagination of Max moaning every cuss word in the sailors dictionary, and answered Max's question. 

" _I_ look amazing in this apron, in my opinion." He said with a hint of sass. "And I made breakfast with this apron, so you should be glad I wore this." David smiled as he watched the ten year old walk to the table and take a seat. 

David then made Max a plate as Max just looked around the small kitchen. He looked at the small designs of flowers as the wallpaper, thinking how it matched David's personality.

David set the plate of bacon and eggs in front of Max, max looked at the food amazed. it looked a lot better than the garbage he was forced to eat, but didn't, at camp. 

"David, what the fuck. I didn't know you could cook, why didn't you be the chef at camp? This actually looks edible, and smells good. Quickly, I need some kind of utensil so I can taste it." Max demanded.

David felt a tug at his heart. "Aw, thanks Max, that really warms my heart." He went to get silverware from his drawer. "I never really made meals at camp for the campers because I'm not too good at finding the different ingredients to make full course meals. And quartermaster looked like he was handling everything pretty well, so I never thought about it."

"Quartermaster didn't know shit about what he was fucking doing, cause his crap never looked any where near good as this. I haven't seen good looking food like this in a long time." Max said as he finally got something to use and began eating, he hummed as all the flavors melted in his mouth. David didn't just cook the eggs and bacon, he  **cooked** the food, and added several seasonings that mixed perfectly together.

Max didn't want to tell David all this because he didn't want David to get too excited over Max's compliment, and he couldn't really speak when his mouth was full of the delicious food. Max honestly hasn't tasted such flavorful food for such a long time, going all the way back when he was almost a toddler. Before his father realized how fuckable Max's body was. 

Max didn't want to think about his father while he was trying to eat, he didn't want to throw everything back up from the sudden terrible taste in his mouth, he didn't want David to get the wrong idea and think Max didn't like the food. 

 _He didn't want David to know anything_. 

Max continued to chew his food, but with less excitement when he couldn't stop the thoughts of his past. When he was still with his mother and father, when his father touched him, when his mother was too drunk to even be awake to notice his abuse, when he _loved_ his family. 

As Max was about to go into another emotional breakdown, David spoke up, clearing Max's mind. 

"Wait, you have seen me cook before. When we had cutlery camp, and I taught everyone the basics and safety of cooking." He said while washing dishes.

Max changed his train of thought, practically thanking David. "No. I wasnt there. That was the day after Micheal and Neil got into that magic argument and I was puking cards for days, I decided to not eat anything for a while and stayed in my tent all day." Max shivered at the memory of watching scarves continuously fall out of his mouth, it was a completely different memory than what he had earlier. 

 David continued to chat peacefully with Max as the boy continued to eat, both of them rather pleased with the conversation the talked about. It seemed to get Max and David to stop picturing about unpleasant thoughts. Once David was done washing the dishes he sat down with Max and watched as he ate the food. 

Every know and again Max would bring up a memory from Camp or David would try to tell a joke and the both of them would laugh and reminisce together. The atmosphere in the cabin beside the lake had a lovely, innocent, and enjoyable touch to it. 

 Neither David nor Max wanted the pleasant feeling to go away, but all good things come to an end. 

David's phone rang, his ironically innocent ringtone of the wonderpets phone song going off. Max giggled at the stupid song, cringing on the inside. David blushed before answering the call. 

"What's up David, I called to see if that little shit head went home last night?"

David knew who it was just by the voice. "Gwen?" Max tried to listen in on the conversation once he heard it was Gwen that interrupted their conversation. "No, Max wasn't picked up last night. I just brought him home with me."

"Oh, That's better than what I thought happened." She sighed. "I would have that if his parents didn't come and you somehow left too early or something, he was going to wander around in the woods and try to find some shady ass town. I'm glad he is with you at least and not some creepy ass pedophile."

David laughed nervously, "Yeah, uh, it was getting late so we just headed over here."

"Well, have you found a way to contact his parents, 'cause I'm pretty sure they don't know that you live in a cabin few too many miles from a city." Gwen remembered where David lived from the time when she had to go to his house to help him with a cold right before camp a few years ago. David insisted he would still go to camp with a terrible fever, but Gwen was able to nurse him back to health. 

"Yeah..." David paused, he hadn't really been thinking about that. Was he even planning to take Max to his parents, but how was he going to find them. But why wouldn't he take him to his parents, it's not like David actually did something too wrong. And besides, Max hasn't noticed anything yet, so there would be nothing for him to tell anyone. 

David thought for a long time. "David?" Gwen asked for the tall man on the other end of the line. 

David snapped out of it. "Um,  I don't know Gwen, I guess I could ask Max something, hold on."

Max questioned their conversation the whole time. He heard that he was obviously the topic of the talk, but he couldn't really know what was being asked of him until David said it. 

"Hey Max, Do you remember where you live, maybe your parents are just at home and didn't know when the last day of camp was." David asked, giving a stupid excuse. 

Max frowned once he realized what the two adults were planning to do, they were just trying to get rid of Max, sending him back to the hell hole of a prison others call home. "The fuck I gotta remember that shit for if my parents can't even remember their kid at a stupid ass camp." Max's sour attitude came back. 

David frowned as well because he didn't quite get an answer. "I guess that's a no Gwen, back to square one."

"Well, whatever. Try to call me back as soon as you come up with something. I won't be able to really help with anything, but I'd like to know." 

"OK Gwen, talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye David." Gwen paused. "And David, I haven't forgotten it. You better not hurt him." The dialtone was loud in David's ear as he hated the fact that Gwen brought that up. A clear threat that if she found out he touched Max, she'd send him straight to prison. 

"She hung up idiot." Max said listening to the silence in the room. " I guess I'll just get ready to leave since your trying to get me home so badly." Max turned in his chair, about to get off it, but he instead sat there looking into his lap angrily.

David put his phone on the table and tried to fix the awkward situation. "Max, I'm not trying to get rid of you or anything."

"Oh yeah, then why do you want me to go home in such a rush. Why can't I just stay here with you for a few days, _maybe even months_." Max whispered out that last part, but David still heard it. 

Honestly David didn't mind that option at all, but he had to face the truth, he would not be able to last months in the same building with Max.

 "Max, you have to go back to your parents, you'll be safer with them ... you can't stay here forever." David tried to symphasize with the boy, it wasn't working so well. 

"Why not?" Was all Max said, it was silent in the room for a few seconds. "Whatever." 

Max slid off his chair, feeling a sting in his side that spread through his body. He winced loudly, David noticed the boy in pain. David had a bad feeling and he knew why. 

"Max are you OK, you seem to be in pain?" David asked as unknowingly as possible. 

Max picnched his face as he tried to walk, but the pain became slightly more intense with every step. "Shit. I must've slept wrong or something, my lower back, it just hurts." 

David felt terrible as he watched Max slowly limp back to the bedroom, he truly felt sorry for the kid. David realized that it was probably his fault for Max's back pain,  from when he propped Max up on the bed last night just to masturbate. David knew better than to keep Max at his house any longer, being there would only hurt Max even more. David walked to the living room and sat on his couch, he looked out the big window and at the lake that sat still beside him. David tried his best to think of how to get Max home, where he would be safest, or at least farthest away from a pedophile like himself. But to much irony, he didn't know that sending him home was just as bad as keeping him there. 

Max wasn't safe anywhere, he learned that before he was shipped off to camp at the beginning of the summer. David was the only person to care for him in a very long time, and caring for him without anything in return. When he was at home, Max tried to run away many times, but the neighbors were ignorant and stubborn, not listening to the pleas of poor Max, they would only send him back to his drunken mother and abusive father, thinking Max was just becoming a rebellious teen.

No, no-one cares for Max back at his home. Max sat on the floor beside the bed in David's room, staring at the wall as he laid his back on the side of the bed. He sighed greatly, trying to think of why he couldn't stay with David. Max thought of ways to ask David to stay for as long as possible, but each one ended with David asking why, and Max never could think of the best answer.

Except for the truth.

Max could just tell David the truth, but then what would he do. Would David go to the police and try to get his parents arrested, if they do, where would Max go?  Once the government would get involved, they could send Max away into some orphanage, and he would probably never be able to have fun again. Or go back to camp, where he could relax and run around.

Max never _loved_ camp, but he did enjoy it at times. He always wanted to leave, but truthfully he had no where to go. He tolerated all the other campers and counselors, but he didn't hate them, except for space kid, fuck space kid.

 Hours went by as the two boys just thought in silence, without realizing it was already noon. David noticed first, standing from the couch and heading down the hall to check on Max. He seen Max sitting on the floor, silence in the room. 

David spoke first. "Hey, it's noon. I can make sandwiches, what would you like on it." David asked. 

But Max didn't answer, still mad and didn't feel like talking about such simple things. David took it as a sign to try to talk to him. 

He walked over and sat in the bed beside Max. "I can tell your still mad about going home, but why do you want to stay here so bad? Do you not want to go home?"

Max didn't even say anything and the situation still went to that question. Anything he tried to say was going to backfire on him and he knew it, what could he say in this situation. Max tried to come up with at least a quick smart ass remark, but nothing came. His head began to hurt from thinking too much, Max began to tear up. David noticed and felt a pull at his heart, both sides of him saw this and had different reactions. Of course, David wanted to wipe his crying face, pat his head and ask what's wrong, but he also wanted to hold his hand and walk his fingers up to his shoulders to hold his face, letting Max rest his face in David's palm, then David would lean in for a kiss and Max wouldn't fight it. The kiss would morph from a sweet peck to an intimate make out session.

David stopped himself completely and didn't touch Max at all, knowing it would escalate.

Max sniffled. "I don't know. I don't know why I want to stay here, I just think I should spend more time with you I guess." Max said, it seemed to be his last resort if anything. 

Max looked up to David from the floor, David couldn't stop his hand from moving to the boys brown fluff of hair. David spoke to try to get his mind off the lustful imagination. "Look Max, let's make a deal. You can stay here for only a few more days, but you  _have_ to go home." David mentally slapped himself, he knew what he was trying to do. David was fooling himself, thinking he could control himself for a few more days when he would really get every chance he could get to touch and molest Max. 

Max looked up at David with hopeful eyes. "Seriously?" Max asked. David stood, he needed to get out of the room before he raped Max where he was. "Yeah, I'm- I'm going to make sandwiches now, so you can come eat in about ten minutes." With that David walked out of the room and back down the hall. 

Max wiped his face and stood from the floor, he felt cheerful. Even though David said he still had to go home at some point, Max was satisfied with at least staying for a few more days. 

David on the other hand was almost dying inside, why would he make that decision. Just because Max looked adorable with his puppy dog eyes and teary face, begging for time to spend with David. When he seen Max like that, David wanted to throw Max on the bed and just rip his clothes off, stripping him down to nothing and then feeling all over the boy, wanting to hear him moan. David wanted to fill Max's mouth with his own penis, feeling the sensation of Max's tongue roll around as it tried to fit David's shaft down his throat. For some reason, David imagined that Max wouldn't fight him at that moment, only because he would have done anything to stay at David's home. 

David tried his best to shake the nasty thoughts of Max out of his mind. Max covered in fresh cum, breathing heavily, wanting David even more, but it only changed form as he made the sandwiches. He began by putting the mayo on the bread, the sound of the white goop falling on the bread made David think of the sound of Max's small dick bouncing and slapping against his stomach as he was being fucked. Once David spread the mayo, he grabbed some bologna and laid it on the bread. The meat was slightly wet, from the packaging. This also made David imagine of Max's dick and his own as he rubbed them together, tugging on the both of them, sending pleasure through their body. David tried his best not to think of anything when he laid the cheese down and closed the sandwich, but the smoothness of the cheese reminded David of Max's back and how soft and smooth it was, and the bread falling on top was similar to when David was bent over Max last night, Max was propped up with his ass in the air, David laid on his back perfectly as he cummed all over Max's back and his stomach. 

"Why are you taking so long to make a fucking sandwich?" Max said as he stood behind David in the kitchen. 

David snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Max, ashamed. "uh... Max? I was just .. making sure it was perfect. " David tried his best to lie. 

Max rolled his eyes. "It's a fucking sandwich." Max walked to the table and sat. 

David looked back at the sandwich. "Yeah, a _sandwich_  with problems."

Max giggled. "What is it not straight or something?"

David didn't answer, he just put the sandwich in front of Max and himself, the two ate.  

David was referring himself to the sandwich, so when Max said that, David wanted to agree but didn't. Instead he watched as Max ate the sandwich, how he tried to make his mouth bigger to fit more of the sandwich and how his chews were almost inaudible, but what was heard turned David on even more.

These few days were going to be long ones.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think David will last these next few days? Honestly, I don't even know.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N Extra:  
> Are you loving all this sin like I am, well you can join the Sin Corps with me!
> 
> { Want to join the writing group that created this work? It is full of sinful writers called Sin Corps Army Reborn! It is open to everyone! So if you want to pop in and talk to our members and maybe write with us you can! Even if you want to just try it out and you realize the group is not for you that is alright! The link is this https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa }


	3. I Need Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is always great, until alcohol or anxiety is involved.

Lunch wasn't the same as breakfast, the two boys ate quietly instead of conversing. Once the they were done with their sandwiches, David took both their plates.

David looked at Max still sitting at the table, wondering why he hasn't gotten up yet. "Does ... Does your back still hurt?" David asked, honestly worried. 

Max looked up to David tired. "Yeah just a little." Max stood from the table and made his way to the living room, finding the TV remote and turning the television on.

Few minutes passed, then David walked in and sat down with Max on the couch. The two watched movies for hours, genres ranging from horror, to action, to drama, and even romance.

It was almost 10 at night, and David was practically asleep as Max continued to stare at the screen. Max didn't want to sleep, especially if all he dreamt about was pure torture. Max tried his best to fight the slumber that pulled his eyelids down, but as the minuted passed, Max couldn't help it. Once Max realized he was going to sleep, he at least got comfortable on the couch. Putting his feet up and stretching out his body.

 Somehow though, Max ended up on David's lap without realizing it, seemingly though he was satisfied. Max felt almost safe sleeping beside David, feeling as though David would protect him from his father. Max surprisingly slept peacefully, David on the other hand woke up about an hour or two later.

David felt Max shift his position on his lap, so he opened his eyes to see the boy sleeping calmly with his head on David's thighs. Wondering how he got there, David tried to move Max off of him, it wasn't too difficult because of how hard Max was sleeping, not even feeling the exageratted movements.

David got off the couch and stretched, it was somewhere near 1 o'clock the next day. Heading to the bathroom, David grabbed his phone and checked his notifications.

As he walked to the bathroom, David noticed one notification in particular, it read 'storage full'. Thinking where all his space went, David opened his settings. 33% went to Internal Memory, 15% on Music, and surprisingly the Media was 46%. David looked into why his Media was so high even though he doesn't download much or take many pictures. Then he stumbled upon just over 100 photos that were taken a couple days ago.

David stood in the bathroom, deleting the first 30 pictures of the camp, that were blurry and poorly taken, but stopped once he seen Max was in some photos. David blushed once he realized what happened, Max was taking photos while he was looking on his phone the other day. Max wasn't lying when he said he wasn't on Tinder, but this was worse, _especially in David's case_.

With each photo and its several duplicates, David couldn't help but look at Max with lustful eyes. Everytime he seen a close up of Max's beautiful big green eyes, he got turned on even more.

Eventually David stopped deleting the photos, and began just scrolling through them, glancing at each one, imagining what Max was thinking when he took them. David couldn't hold in his desire anymore, he had to use Max's sexy photos as his late night masturbation material.

Luckily David locked the bathroom door when he came in, because at that time it was too late, David already dropped his shorts and began pleasuring himself.

David flicked through the 80 some photos that showed Max at different angles, sometimes including the trees and natures behind him. David began to want to hold the actual Max instead of just photos, and knowing Max was just in the living-room, David wanted to touch him so bad.

But he knew better, he knew that Max was trying to sleep peacefully. After a stressful morning, Max just wanted to be calm and watch TV for the rest of the day. _At the time_ , David didn't mind that at all, but now that he thought about it, most of the romance movies that showed a sex scene, he would change the channel.

David knew if it was any other young curious boy, they would love to see tits and ass on the screen, slowly learning about the birds and the bees. But with each movie that came on, it seemed as if Max was testing himself. He would try to look at it for a few minutes, but give up and change when he had enough. _At that time_ , David thought it was cute of Max, to be super embarrassed because of a sex scene. David had questioned if Max already knew about sex, and didn't want David sitting beside him when he fawned over the actresses.

 _But now_ , David was filled with pleasure at the thought of Max watching porn and experimenting with his body. David quivered thinking about Max being lustful and begging David to help him with get over his sexual high. David held his own erect penis, rubbing it aggressively as he daydreamed about the ten year old that slept on his lap not too long ago. 

Remembering that, David imagined if he hadn't gotten up, if he would have stayed there and just watched Max sleep. He would have grabbed Max's hair, feeling the curls wrap around his fingers, then David would caress his forehead, then his cheeks, feeling his soft skin. David thought about how he would have grabbed Max's chin and redirected it to David's dick in his pants. David would have took his member out of his shorts and boxers, just to set it in front of Max's mouth, feeling the warm breaths that escaped his lips. 

David would have slowly put the penis onto Max's lips, rubbing it against the upper and lower lip, making Max open his mouth. Then David would insert his member carefully,  feeling the hot liquid that sat in Max's mouth, feeling the friction of his tongue and teeth. David moaned at the thought of using Max's mouth to fuck into, moving Max's head to stimulate David's erection. 

David was at his limit, moaning loudly he cummed into his palm, imagining he cummed into Max's mouth, somehow not waking him up, and David would watch as the semen would slowly drip from the boy's lips.

David cleaned his hands, feeling ashamed he would even think about touching Max in such ways. But at the same time, it felt so good and he loved it. David looked back at his phone, which he set to the side not too long ago, and decided not to delete the photos, at least not all of them. David made his way out the bathroom and seen Max spread out over the couch. David thought Max looked so comfortable, lying there with his hand halfway up his shirt, the other behind his head, and one leg propped up on the head of the couch. 

David thought about not disrupting him, and David didn't want to risk actually touching Max after what he just imagined. So he went into his bedroom and laid in the bed, he was first uncomfortable, because Max rearranged all the pillows last night, and didn't fix them. Then David noticed Max's bear was in the bed as well. 

David wondered what was so special about Mr. honeynuts, that Max would keep it at his age. David held it close to him and sniffed it, it smelled just like Max. 

David cuddled with the bear, not realizing he was drifting into slumber. David dreamed that he was cuddling with Max instead, smelling Max's hair as he nuzzled into David's chest. David slept happily until the next morning. 

David woke up at 8 A.M. the next morning, he opened his eyes still holding onto the bear. He stood from the bed and made it, then he did his usual morning routine. He took a shower,  brushed his teeth, washed his face, brushed his hair, and put on casual clothes, which was still shorts and a t shirt. 

As he walked out of his bedroom, he noticed Max was awake and watching TV. 

"Uh, Good Morning Max, your up early." David said surprised. 

"Yeah, couldn't sleep, been up since 2." Max looked at David with tired eyes. "I woke up wondering where the fuck you gone, and when I looked around the house, you were in the bed. I figured you were uncomfortable letting me sleep on your lap or some shit, _fuck_ , what grown man _wants_ a ten year old on their lap. Not even a dumbass mall Santa Clause would tolerate that." Max stared at the TV angrily, thinking back about his mistakes.

David thought maybe he was the cause of Max waking up this morning, and honestly David didn't mind Max laying on his legs, but he didn't want to tell Max that. David noticed, a mug in Max's hand. 

"What's that?" David asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

Max took a sip of the drink. "Not fucking coffee, I can tell you that. I was looking for something to keep me up,  but all you and was tea, and fucking two types at that." Max looked at David, his eyebrows furrowed. "Do you _know_ how hard it is to read that small ass print on the package _just_ to pick the chamomile tea, that shit  puts you to sleep. I had to drink three cups of the green tea just to recover from one cup. Why the fuck did you put them in the same glass jar?" Max was definitely dosed up on caffeine, being a lot more active this morning than any other morning at camp .

David giggled under his breath at Max's unfortune. "Well, I'm sorry Max, I can buy coffee next time I go to the store. I just went yesterday though, and I don't want to waste gas going into town for one thing." David got the cereal and milk to eat for breakfast. "Do you like cheerios?" Daniel asked the boy who was already walking to the kitchen. 

"Whatever, I didn't eat dinner last night, so anything will work. And I fucking guess I have to drink green tea for the next few days, I'm just glad it isn't disgusting."

Once again, the meal was silent, until David spoke up, "I brought your bags and stuff inside yesterday so you can change your clothes, if you want to take a shower, the hallway bathroom has one, but there is also one in the bedroom." David said, giving Max options.

Max looked at David, only expressing his resting bitch face. "Whatever." Max slid off his chair and put his bowl in the sink. He walked to the front door, grabbing his bags.

Max walked back across the living room, passing by the kitchen, dragging his bag across the floor. He stopped in the threshold of the kitchen, but didn't face David. "Thanks David, for letting me stay." Max said quietly, with his head low.

"What was that Max?"

"I said than-" Max looked up to David smiling. "Shut the hell up, you heard me the first fucking time." Max blushed lightly, embarrassed. Max then walked to the end of the hall and slammed the door.

David loved teasing Max every once in a while, it was worth getting cussed at if he seen how adorable and flustered Max can get.

As Max showered, David kept himself busy, only because all he could think about was walking into the bathroom and watching Max lather his body with soap, and scrub every part of his body.

Days passed, and everything Max did, David tried to ignore, his pedophillic thoughts wanting to blur his morality worked otherwise. Everyday David did his hardest to take care of Max, like a father, but at night he was just the opposite.

Max never had a set sleep schedule, David figured that out, so some nights, Max would drift asleep at 9 pm, other nights, he would fight sleep until 4 am, drinking tea until it didn't woke anymore. Once Max did sleep though, David would be awake.

A sleeping Max welcomed David's nautghy thoughts, along with his erection. And every night, they helped themselves to Max's adorably fuckable body, injnviting themselves to every part.

On early nights, and David was wide awake, he took his chances of actually caressing Max, and his body. Max, of course asleep, never knew, but his nightmares surely felt it all.

Days, nights, weeks, until two months went by, the two boys lived together in the cabin. Learning each others complete personalities, pet peeves, and even growing comer to each other, physically and mentally.

Max was becoming less hostile with David, and David showed Max more of his less energetic side and sometimes pissed side, especially whenever Max didn't do something he asked.

The two of them definetly drew closer to each other, but somehow, after one night, they got  _even closer_.

One very early night, after watching family movies on Netflix, Max fell asleep around 7:30 pm and went to the bedroom. David felt thirsty, but at the time, all they had was coffee. Except for David's personal stash of vodka in the tallest cabinet.

 Only seconds pass for him to pop open the bottle and pour him a glass. Sadly, once David began to drink, he couldn't stop, so several sips of one glass turned into several glasses until the bottle was empty. A drunk David swayed as he wondered around the house, as he tried to walk to the bathroom, he seen Max was sleep in the bedroom.

David opened and peeked inside, "Max, you sleep?" David questioned the boy who was still sleep in the bed, holding tightly to his bear.

David walked over to Max, pulling the blanket off him. Practically becoming insane with lust, David uncovered his lower half, exposing himself and began fapping. All of David's reasoning went out the window by then, there was no stopping the madness. 

David's lustful drunken, hazey eyes looked at Max's sleeping form, thinking it has been a long time since the last time he touched Max. 

After an hour or so, David was about reach his limit, needed just a little more to push him over the limit. He turned his back to the bed and slid to the floor. Struggling to cum, David moaned out to Max.

Max shifted in his sleep, uncomfortable with his position, and he whispered something in his sleep. Max laid his head right next to David's head, breathing slowly, a slight pause, and then David heard it. A small whisper of his name came out of Max's mouth, loud enough for David to cum happily, pleasuring his drunk fantasies, and briefly snapping to his senses.

David looked at his dirtied hands and his dick hanging out, realizing his mistakes. David stood quickly and put his pajama pants back on. He left the room as quickly as possible, slowly shutting the door behind him. As he shut it he took one more glance in the room, for a split second it looked as if Max's eyes were slightly open, but David got a sinking feeling in his stomach and ran out of his cabin, grabbing his phone. 

********

Minutes pass, the moon was slowly crossing the sky, and sadly both the boys were wide awake. David went on a midnight nature walk to clear his drunken mind, while Max laid in his bed weeping and whining aloud. 

Max, fortunately, didn't see what David had just did, seconds before he woke up, and David didn't wake him up. No, Max had awaken from his night terrors, again.

After staying with David for several weeks,  practically two months, Max felt so safe with David. As if David was a charm to keep his nightmares away, Max began to cling to David. Trying every now and again to get closer to David as he would fall asleep,  thinking David's presence would scare Max's father away. And for a long time it did, it worked.

Once Max fell asleep earlier, he thought he could last an early night without David to sit beside him the first few minutes. But he was wrong, as soon as he went in the bedroom and closed his eyes, it was as if, he was forced to keep them shut, not waking from his neverending nightmare. 

_In his dream, he was already undressed and within his father's grasp, struggling to scream for help, but nothing came out. Max tried to fight his father in his dreams, pushing him to get off, but Max was **never** strong enough. _

_Max would always lose to his father and have to submit to his abuse. Max cried many tears in his dreams, but only whimpers came out in his sleeptalk. As Max's father would hold him down and penetrate him, stretching and tearing Max, he'd **cry** and **scream** and **yell** and **fight** and **beg** for him to stop, but none of it would work. _

_Until he heard his name called by someone other than his father, it was David._

_A very faint whisper in the darkness called to Max once, and once only, Max reached out to the sound, tried to grab it, and hollered several times for David to help._

_"David! Help, David! Please! **DAVID**!" _

_Finally, Max seen the light shine in the dark room, the tall figure he wanted to save him. The only person to ever really care for him. The person Max really wanted to know **him**. _

Max squinted his eyes as he opened them for the light was too bright for him to actually see. But Max did see, he saw David, he seen him close the door slowly. 

Max thought David really did come to save him from his father, but the pain wasn't over. 

Max's eyes teared up as soon as he heard the door click shut. Max wanted to jump out of the bed and run to David, tell David about his terrors, about his past, all of it as David held him, and Max would fall asleep in his arms. But he couldn't. Max couldn't move. 

He tried. He tried to stand. He tried to move his legs. He even tried to lift his arm. Nothing.

Max was still being held down by his father. Max needed help, and David left. Max panicked, he began hyperventalating, trying to think of what to do. The tears rolled down Max's face quickly, blurring his eyes, giving him a massive headache. And within all the madness, Max's mind decided to fool his body. 

Max began to feel a sensation go from his lower leg to his backside, and he felt something grip his body. Of course he was imagining and creating the situation, but Max couldn't tell the difference with the state he was in. Max seen it all as if he was still in his dream, he just couldn't see his father this time, but he knew it was him. Max cried out again .

"S-stop!" He yelled. "Stop fucking tou-touching me!" Max felt a touch on his chest, which was probably his shirt, but it was all seen differently in Max's eyes. 

In his mind, he was being caressed all over his body, from his nipples to his mouth to his butt. Max could feel a tightening in his ass, begging for his father to leave him alone. Max just wanted the pain to end. 

"P-Papa, I... don't want t-that." Was all Max said as he was becoming out of breath by the heat the was surrounding his body, only confusing him more. Max struggled with his type of sleep paralysis for what felt like forever, but was really another two hours. 

Max tried to call for David again, wanting him to come back. "D-David.  Da...vid." Max couldn't yell anymore, he was out of breath, talking through his whines, staring at the door with blurry teared eyes, waiting for David to return. " _David, help._ "

********

 David walked out the front door of the cabin, walking into the forest, the moonlight only illuminating the dark woods. David was still slightly drunk, so naturally he went for a nature walk to sober up. Sadly though, David is very forgetful when he gets drunk, and he knows his problems. David thought of the worse scenario.

Once David realized his usual method of soberness, he knew he was drunk, at one point. David didn't know how long he had been out in the woods, how long had been walking. David began to think about what he did when he was drunk, his thoughts scared him. What if he got to Max, what if he hurt or scarred him. He began to have a panic attack, he called the only person he could trust for this situation. 

The phone rang, and rang, and rang. David grew worried. Finally he heard the line pick up. 

"Hello?" A yawn was heard on the other end, as they spoke with a sleepy tone. "David what the hell do you need at 4 in the morning?"

It was Gwen. David called Gwen without really thinking through, what was he going to tell her, that he raped Max while he was drunk. Gwen would send the police on him in seconds if he told her that. So he stayed silent. 

"Hello? I swear David if you butt dialed me in you sleep I will..ugh.. I'm too tired for this." Gwen was close to hanging up on David, he needed to do something quick. 

"Gwen, I need help, p-please." David's voice cracked as he tried not to cry.

Another second of silence. 

Gwen questioned him, "David, are you OK? You sound ... apologetic."

It was silence, then David began to whine quietly. "I'm sorry. ...Gwen, I'm so sorry."

  
"Shit David. Are you drunk? You sound like you're in your guilty sober state." Gwen was wide awake now and understood what David was getting to.

David continued to apologize. "David what did you do, you sound worse than when you drank tequila and apologized for walking out the store without paying. This sounds really bad." Gwen became serious, "What did you do? ..... Where's Max?"

It was silent, Gwen grew anxious. "David, **where's Max**?"

David sniffled as his breaths became shorter and faster. "I- _I don't know._ Oh god, Gwen, I didn't want to hurt him."

"But where is he? Look, David, you need to calm down. Slow your breathing. Did you go for a walk since you were drunk?"

David paced himself, "Y-yes, I've been walking, but I don't know how long. I came to only a few minutes ago, b-before I called you. Gwen, I can't do this. What if.... _What if I hurt him._ G-Gwen, I don't want that." David cried between his words.

Gwen could tell by his tone, whatever he did do, he regretted it. Greatly. She knew the situation would have gotten worse if he didn't call her, if anything, his depression would have moved him to suicide. Sadly, this wouldn't have been the first drunk call she has gotten from David.

Gwen needed to find a way to fix this, she needed to know what he did, and if Max was anywhere near OK.

"Look, David.," she talked slow and quietly to the panicking man. "Sit down, wherever you are, sit down."

David sat. "Gwen, I-I'm sor-"

"Shut up David. I need you to focus, think. What did you do when you were drunk? What was you thinking before you got drunk? " Gwen tried to help David retrace his memories.

David was calm, but he still felt guilty. "I-I remember thinking about... about Max, I was thinking about _him_. Gwen, I am a pedophile! I can only think of **_Max_**! I just want to touch him!" David stood, pulling at his hair, angry and confused.

David, with his baggy eyes, wanted to cry again, but Gwen didn't allow it. "David breath, calm down, you're panicking again. Don't stress, just talk to me. I won't get mad if you did something, not now anyway. I know whatever you did, it's killing you inside, so just tell me."

David sat back down. "Gwen, I... I, I remember Max going to sleep, and I began to drink, then... then, I went... in his bedroom, ... and I... I uncovered him. "

It was silent for a moment. "Keep talking David, don't let your imagination change your memory. What happened?"

David sniffled. "My clothes, they came off.... and I was beside the - the bed. I ... never... _never touched Max_." David paused, slowly realizing he had some self control when drunk. 

" **But** , I still thought about it. I thought about terrible things. Sexual things. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to hold him. Gwen, I need so much help."

Gwen sighed, she was relived Max was OK, but there was only one way to help David in this situation. 

"David, you **can't** keep Max there." Gwen said. 

 David hummed stubbornly, he didn't want to lose Max, but he knew it was the best thing. There was no time for arguing right now. 

"David, I'm going to come get him tomorrow night. I'm going to come over, _say nothing_ , and take him with me. You shouldn't say anything at that time either." 

"Gwen. I'm so sorry."

"I know. It was probably hard enough on you for these couple months, being in the same building for so long, just with each other."

"Max isn't going to like it."

"Yeah, but you have to tell him tomorrow. He is coming with me, no matter what. I have to get him out of your house, before something like tonight happens again, but next time, you probably _won't stop yourself_."

David shook his head, knowing this was definitely for the best. 

Gwen yawned again. "Look David. Your sober now, walk for maybe 30 more minutes, go in the house. Check on Max, don't go in his room, just make sure he's sleep. If he's not, call me back, _do not act on your own."_

"OK. Thank you Gwen."

"OK. Goodnight David."

"Goodnight."

The dialtone rang in David's ear, as he began to walk. He stuck his phone in his pocket and did what Gwen said. He walked for thirty minutes, not stopping, not thinking, just walking. 

He walked to the front door on the porch, open the door, and walked in. The moonlight shone into the living room, David could see down the hall to the shut door of the bedroom. He dreaded the moment a flood of memories involving Max came to mind. 

The way he cursed religiously, way he laughed at stand-up comedy, way he slouched on the couch even. David thought of every detail of Max as he struggled to even walk down the hallway. Max was going to leave him tomorrow, after being with each other for months. David could always wait until next summer, but would Max even be at camp next year?

David was finally at the door, he set his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. He opened the door, only to find Max wide awake, drenched in his own sweat, breathing heavily, cluching the bed sheets in pain, crying in the heated room. David stared at the scene, confused, scared, slightly turned on, and completley unsure of what to do.

The light from the hallway shone on Max's face, he opened his eyes and looked at David with tear-filled, pleading eyes. David bit his lip as soon as he heard Max quiety whine out his name, begging for him.

David blushed the darkest shade, and slammed the door. David leaned on the other side, sliding down and sitting on the ground.

Max was able to call out again. "David! _David_! Come back! Help me, please!"

David tried his best to believe this was a dream, tried his best to believe that Max was actually sleep, that he wasn't screaming David's name, that he wasn't in pain.

David wasn't strong enough, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and began to call Gwen. 

"D-David. It hurts. I need you, David." Max began to whine again, his throat growing dry and scratchy. "My - my father. He, He's abusing me."

David froze. He was so confused, wondering what Max was talking about. The dad side of David wanted to help Max, but David also promised Gwen he would call her if Max was awake. 

_"D-David, please."_

David stared at his phone. "Sorry Gwen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's take moment of silence for our poor boys in distress. 
> 
> *plays Issues by Julia Micheals *
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fucked up and emotional chapter. Smut is definitely in the next chapter, promise.
> 
> Fun Fact: It was Issues or Losing Control by RUSS that would be the title of the story. You see which one won, listen to both songs and you will see where I got the main plot from.


	4. Fuck Your Problems Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw before you read this chapter, you should check out the group that helped me revise and make this story possible. If you enjoyed this angst filled love story of Max and David, you might also enjoy this discord ( https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa ) It is meant for writers and artist to Chat, revise stories, collab on works, and talk about story ideas. Hope to see you there!

David stood and turned to the door, he slowly turned the knob and pushed, feeling the heat from the room seep out from the crack. David breathed in, and then out, before laying his eyes on the scene in front of him.  
  
Max laid on the bed, his hips in the air, gripping the sheets. Tugging and pulling in a slow rhythm, his breathing hitched. Max's eyes lifted and stared at David's, sex on their minds. and confusion in both their eyes.  
  
David wanted to walk closer, he really did, but he stood there, lustfully eyeing Max's sweaty body, admiring his squirming and occasional hip thrusts. David felt his shorts tighten as he heard Max calling out to him, moans wrapping around the syllables.  
  
David groaned, taking a step closer to the bed, reaching his hand out. "M-Max, whats wrong?" David was able to squeak out.  
  
"David... It hurts.. my .. butt hurts." Max embarrassingly whined out, holding onto his crotch tightly.  
  
A shiver went down David's spine as soon as he got to the bed and fell to his knees at the bedside, inches away from Max’s face, feeling his hot breath on his lips. David wanted to kiss him so bad, to feel those soft young lips, to taste the inside of his mouth wrapping their tongues together seductively.  
  
Max lifted his hands and laid them on David's. "David I .. hate you,  b-but I need your help." Max sobbed out.  
  
David was losing strength to hold back. "How... do you want me to help?? G-Gwen's coming in the morning" David paused, thinking about what he was going to do. "Can't you wait till then?"  
  
Max whined loudly, David bit his lip. "Max,  I-I can't help you,  ... without hurting you. I don't want to hurt you Max."

“Dammit to hell David! You can't even fucking help me, I'm in goddamn pain, and you would rather watch!” Max hollered, his intense torture becoming unbearable.

David stood, feeling his boner tightening his shorts even more. David breathed in deeply, considering all the consequences that will come in the morning.

He finally grabbed max’s body, feeling the sweat and heat on his hips and back. He lifted Max to his height and stared at the situation he'd put himself into.

Max’s eyes were half-lidded, his mouth agape, taking short breaths. David held Max by his armpits, lifting his shirt, showing his smooth stomach. Max wore just his shirt and his boxers, too hot to have kept his pj pants on.

“D-David hurry up and do something.” Max moaned out. David laid Max on the bed, his back on the cascaded sheets.

David continued to not break eye contact with Max’s luscious body, wanting to kiss it all over and caress his skin. And somehow without thinking, he did.

David was delusional and his body was moving on its own. He leaned down, back on his knees and licked Max’s stomach, lifting his shirt above and over his head. David kissed softly all over Max's body, quietly whispering that he loves Max. David began to pull down Max's boxers, showing the erect ten year old cock.

Blinded by selfish lust, David couldn't hear Max plead for him to stop.

Max knew what was going through David's mind, he knew what the stiff dick in David's pants were for, and he didn't want to experience rape again. David's touch was definitely different than his father's,  much softer, much nicer. But at the same time, he felt he needed to tell David the truth of all his pain.  

Max struggled to, but accomplished moving his pinned down arms and actually hit David.

David snapped out of it and looked at Max. Max was scared as he looked at David, ashamed that he would do that.

David quickly became worried and his anxiety kicked in. He apologized over and over.

“Max, I-I told you. I told you I was going to hurt you.” David cried.

Max was still recovering, noticing that David was also dysfunctional. Max realized there was probably no way of curing either of them, both broken and in disrepair.

Max lifted his body and sat on the bed. He raised his hand, ready to comfort David, but he paused, slightly afraid he might attack again

“It's ok Max, I know you probably don't trust me anymore. I know I'm a worthless disgusting human being.”

Max felt something sting him, different from the pain that was still constant from earlier. “David please, I still need your fucking help. It still hurts, but, just know that you can't hurt me.”

David looked up, eyes red, and questioned the boy. “Max, we have to wait for Gwen.”

Max winced at the pain coming from his lower region. Max grabbed his dick aggressively, trying to ease the pain.

David watched as Max tried to palpate the tip of his penis, failing to pleasure himself.

“Max, I-I want to help you, but you need to let me. I can't even touch you without continuing, I need your consent. Please Max.” David begged, both wanting to help Max and eat his gullible ass out at the same time. “Tell me what's wrong, so I know how to help.”

Max whined and looked at David with a stubborn look. “Fine. But you have to help me as I talk.” Max sighed.

David nodded and calmly touched Max's leg, feeling the same pleasure run through him again, except this time he tried his damn hardest to hold back.

David's clammy hands escalate up Max’s thigh and on to his hip, Max groaned impatiently.

“My … my father used to rape me.” Max confessed quietly, David paused.

David contemplated one very last time, after this it was no return. He continued to caress the boys hips, groping and pressing his supple buttcheeks. Max moaned under his breath.

“Unlike you, he was so fucking rough, I was just his little sex toy.” Max gasped as one of David's fingers brushed across his perked nipple. “Every night, my mother got so damn drunk she fell into comas, and my father always had the perfect fucking opportunity.”

David listened, every word that came out of Max’s sexy lips, every syllable that rolled off of his delicious tongue. David wanted him so bad, but he didn't want to be stupid and remind Max of his father. Max showed clear signs of distress, shivering and wincing at the memories, they must have been so vivid, giving the boy a sense of PTSD.

David kissed Max's thigh lovingly, licking and nipping at the soft tanned skin. Max didn't even feel the hickies because David also pinched Max's nipples. Max moaned at the pleasure instead of pain, David was successfully distracting Max from the torture.  

Max continued talking. “The last time I physically saw my parents was when they dropped me off for camp, and even then, my father took the opportunity and fucked me in the car as my mother paid for gas and her cigs.”

“Well, at least you were able to get away from your father at camp right?” David attempting to find the positive in the situation.

Max gave a pained laugh, feeling his asshole twitch at even the thought. “Not even. I had nightmares practically every fucking night. Neil was this close to figuring it out, but I never let him, I never let anyone know. You're the first person I've told about this. The dreams I had were so real, I would wake up in a sweat or cry in my sleep. It was torture, that I endured all summer. All my life.”

David paused, stopped pleasuring the boy when he noticed tears falling from his eyes. Max hiccuped remembering how fucked his life is.

David pulled Max's head to his shoulders and patted his tuft of hair. Soothing the boy, David cooed Max's name, calming him. David held Max’s cheeks in his hands and lifted his chin. Looking into his teary puffed eyes, David softly kissed Max’s lips.

The kiss was genuine, kind, and blissful. Max enjoyed the calm touch of the red head, he liked the touch of David's soft lips on his. Max was surprised when David licked Max’s lower lip and bit on it.

Max gasped and allowed David to enter his mouth with his tongue. David was slowly losing control again, but this time Max didn't stop him.

David’s tongue explored the ten year old’s mouth, tasting the warm saliva that surrounded his small tongue, that wrapped around the other.

Max moaned, loving the new tingling feeling in his stomach. Max began to kiss back and thrust his hips. David caught on quickly and grabbed a hold of Max's small naked cock, squeezing it. Max broke the kiss and gasped from the sudden movement.

“A-ah D-David.” Max moaned, pleasure leaking through his teeth. He never felt this way with his father, yet him and David were doing the exact same thing.

David stayed silent as he was engrossed in his mind, imagining what dirty things Max would allow him to do before going too far.

Speaking of which, “M-Max, listen. We need a safeword, something to tell me to stop if I'm pushing you too hard. I can't do something you don't want.” David said staring at the tip of Max's penis, wanting to suck it.

Max groaned confused. “You just want a word right?? Well Honeynuts then, he’s watching us anyway.”

David grinned at the term Max thought of, taking the caramel sausage in his mouth, swallowing it whole. Max’s head fell back, letting the pleasure run through his entire body.

Max's hands wandered and grabbed David's hair, gripping tightly as he whined out loud. David didn't hold back anymore, his fingers gladly wrapped around Max’s round ass, massaging his hole.

David's other hand moved down to his own dick, releasing it from its tight cage. His white cock sprouted from his shorts, hard and needing to be pleasured by warm flesh.

Max felt his groin heat up, and it felt as if he needed to pee. Max moaned loudly as he orgasmed, feeling the stinging in his stomach settle slightly. David removed his mouth from Max, gasping for air, licking his lips, savoring the taste of precum.

Max breathes slowly, watching David stand and remove his shorts. Max knew that David needed to 'be satisfied’, just like any other man.

David didn't want to force himself into the boy’s mouth, but luckily he knew what was coming. “Come here David,  don't be afraid. I haven't said your fucking safe word yet, have I?” Max seemed to be out of his helpless state and back to to his smartass remarks.

David stood closer to the bed, resting his knees on the edge as Max crawled to his dick. Max sat on his knees as he groped David’s dick. Max first kissed his cock softly, pecking at the head. Then his tongue rubbed up the shaft, leaving a saliva trail. Max inserted the penis into his small mouth, barely fitting it all like David did. Max's blowing was sloppy yet sincere, he never gave them purposefully because his father always forced himself into his son's throat, fucking it until he choked.

David loved the sensation Max gave, finally fulfilling all his naughty thoughts and desires. David couldn't even believe he was getting sucked off by his favorite sexy little camper, full consent and everything.

David thought he was dreaming yet again, but being able to grab Max's hair and force him to suck deeper, made him believe it was all real. He hummed feeling his climax coming close.

David pulled Max off his cock and pumped it, watching as his cum landed on Max’s bare chest. Max was for a split second surprised, having forgotten who he was dealing with, and showed a scared face.

David saw this and jumped to comfort the boy again, holding him in a tight embrace. David was now satisfied, but an aching pain returned to Max’s asshole.

Max made his way to David's ear and whispered into it. “T-the pain .. it’s coming back, my ass hurts again. Right … here”

Max pulled David's large hands down to his asshole, showing David exactly where it hurt. David was being turned on again, he rubbed around Max's tight ass, listening to his unrhythmic breaths in his ear.

Pulling out his massive boner, David inched his lips closer to Max’s ear and nibbled on his ear lobe, earning a genuine moan from the boy’s mouth. After adding a hickey to the boy’s neck, he whispered sweet words of love as his hands continued to stretch the boys ass.

“M-Max, I … I want to put my dick in you, I want to so bad.” David whined, feeling drunk on desire and lust.

Max cringed, imagining that having sex with David was going to be just as painful as when his father did it. Even though every sexual act David committed to the minor, was so much more gentle and showed that he loved Max, saying each word with a completely different meaning than his father.

Max hummed, giving David the ok. David removed his finger from the ten year old's tanned asshole, reaching for the drawer beside the bed.

David huffed a laugh out. “Since I'm the only one who lived here, I keep my masturbation lube right beside my bed.” David said ironically.

Max watched as David poured the slippery liquid on his penis and hands and reached out for Max’s ass again. Shivering, Max felt as David slipped his lengthy fingers up his hole, rubbing the inside, making Max squirm.

Sitting patiently on David's hips, Max suddenly felt the warm gooey stiff meat slide across his back. Max took deep breaths, feeling anxious, David could sense Max’s anxiety as his anus tightened at his tip. Inserting it in slowly, Max halted David, holding his duck in his small hands.

“Let me do it.” Max said, “I-I want to be in control this time.” He said confidently.

David sighed, realizing he was being a little pushy, mentally though David was punishing himself for the every sin he wanted to do to this sexy child.

Max held the rather large penis with shaky hands, mentally preparing himself for the pain, and hopefully pleasure. He slowly inserted the tip, then the full shaft slid in. Max sat still, his anus taking in the girth and letting it stretch him even more.

Of course there was a little pain, but max dealt with it, at least his ads wasn't bleeding like that last hundred times when his father ripped his insides. Max opened his eyes after they were shut for so long. His gaze ran up from his little perked up tanned penis, past David's pale hairy chest and landed on his panicked eyes. Max worried what was wrong with David as he wasn't moving and instead held the bed sheets tightly, his breaths being held back.

Max took David's hands away from the sheet and set them on his soft thighs. David hesitated before groping the his leg, earning a almost quiet moan from the both of them. 

Max felt a stinging sensation return to his as, he shifted David's dick inside him, squirming and wiggling. As the pain intensified, Max began to bounce, lifting himself up and down on the shaft. This began to pleasure Max, distracting him from the growing ache in his stomach.

Max rested his hands David’s as they groped Max’s hips. Max’s heated breath was in sync with David's, giving the two a sense of unity. Feeling each other, inside and out. David gladly gasped out Max’s name with every thrust indie of the boy. Max was too busy trying to replace the now constant pain in his stomach. This pain was different though, different than the agony that he endured for years, this pain made his cheeks blush uncontrollably and pushed him to ride David longer, harder even. Max just wanted to fuck David all night.

He would have never admitted it, but Max wanted to kiss David so bad, the smell of his aroma, the forest and grassy field scent clouded Max's mind. Driving into lust and desire of the tall redhead, wanting to feel every inch of his cock inside him.

Max bit his lip as the unusually new discomfort became unbearable, he whined as his ass rubbed against David's penis, heating his body up like a flame. Max couldn’t hold back his tongue anymore as he called out to David.

Suddenly David held Max aggressively as he thrusts himself deeper into the boy. Max yelped from the unexpected movement. David moaned as he hummed inside Max, following with Max also cunning and moaning loudly, for he never experienced the pleasure of enjoying sex.

Tired Max fell onto David's chest, David wrapped his freckled, sweaty arms around the equally sweaty ten year old. Minutes passed of the two boys sitting in silence, both mentally recovering. Max laid on David's chest, listening to his heart beat, feeling his breaths moving in rhythm with his own. Naked under the thin blankets that protect them from the cold settling atmosphere.

After a while Max sighed, “So Gwen’s coming to get me huh?”

David hummed a yes. Max nuzzled deeper into David's pale but freckled chest. Wanting to never let go. Max held onto the sheets that encased them in their body heat.  

“Well,” Max paused. “I guess I should thank you.”

David petted the boys puffed up brown hair, and stroked his smooth back. “No, don't. I don't want to be thanked for what I did.” David said in a low tone.

Max understood where he was coming from, he knew David regretted the whole night once he came to his senses.

Max breathed in David's forest like scent. “I won't tell anybody, so don't feel too bad about yourself. I promise I'll keep this between us. But you have to promise not to tell anyone about my father.”

“Of course.” David closed his eyes for the morning and savored the moment of holding the small boy in his arms, feeling his naked body on his, sharing body heat.


	5. It's Going To Be Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of smutty smut. Max leaves, his side of the parting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are ever waiting for me to update and it takes forever to arrive, I'm probably working on another project. To find out what I, and many other sinful authors, are working on go here ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910206 ) and see our works in progress.

The birds sang their morning songs as the sun shone brightly through the windows. David was the first to wake, seeing Max laid down peacefully on his bare chest. David enjoyed the split second of bliss, when he was interrupted by a constant buzz on his phone.

David looked for his phone and found it on the ground. He reached down, moving Max off his body, and answered it.

“Hello? David?” It was Gwen. David answered with a groggy hello. “Oh, did I wake you? Well too bad, I'm on my way there, I'll show up in about an hour.”

David was surprised, he looked at his clock. It was 11:27 am, almost noon.

“Make sure all Max’s stuff is packed and ready. Hopefully both of you boys survived the night, right?”

It went silent as David remembered the night and early morning.

“Right, David?” Gwen pestered.

“Y-yeah. Right. Everything's Fine.” David puffed out as a response.

“Alright gotta go, cops nearby. I don't have a seatbelt on either. Fuck! Make that an hour and a half David, I'm getting pulled over.”

A dial tone rang through the phone as it signaled that Gwen hung up. David looked at his phone screen, then to Max.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the cool breeze on his bare thighs and groin. He stood and did his regular morning routines, same as he has for the past few days.

After getting dressed and packing Max’s bags for him, David made his way to the kitchen. He fixed Max his black cup of coffee, flavors he bought a few weeks ago. It only took a few minutes for Max to shuffle out of bed and to the kitchen to sit in his chair.

His bed hair and closed eyes displayed the fact that he was still half asleep. As he climbed to get in his chair, he whined from some back pain. David watched as he saw Max struggle.

He knew why Max hurt, especially from how hard they went last night.

Neither of them spoke. David handed Max his coffee and a couple of pills. They were pain relief pills that David bought for Max when he had aches and pains before he told David what they were from.

Max gladly took the pills and swallowed them whole, taking a sip of his coffee. He hummed from the amazing taste, feeling his body warm up.

David made his and Max’s bowls of cereal and sat at the table, the two sat in awkward silence, chewing and crunching.

A loud knock came from the front door, waking both boys from their half sleep states. David jumped up to answer the constant, annoying banging of the wood.

As he swung open the door, David faked his cheerful smile and greeted Gwen. “Good morning Gwen!”

Gwen was wearing short shorts and a tank top that exposed her chest and bra. “It's afternoon David, and stop faking there ain't no damn campers to impress. Where's the shit head I'm kidnapping?” she said with her normal uninterested tone of voice.

She walked past David and straight to the kitchen, seeing a silent Max sitting at the table, not eating. She looked to David who had a worried look on his face, she showed sympathy towards the boy. “Hey Max. Feeling ok?”

Max didn't respond right away, he had to think of his choice of words. “Yeah. Get me out of this shithole, David's been trying to cheer me up for a fucking month and I’d rather not stay any longer.”

Max lied through his teeth. He actually tolerated David all month, and last night only proved that David cares for him like no one else in his life.

Gwen gave a relieved sigh, confirming in her mind that David didn't touch him in any way. Max hopped down from his chair, trying to walk off the easing pain, Gwen didn't notice his little toddle down the hall. David followed Max and offered to take his bags to Gwen's small car.

In the room, neither talked about the night before, just said their goodbyes. David lifted Max’s little backpack and Max grabbed Mr. Honeynuts off the bed.

As they walked to the car, Gwen talked to David about where she was going to keep him. She told David that her neighborhood was too dangerous for him, cuz of the drug dealers and black marketers. She offered he stayed with her mother in the dominantly white, gated community down the road from her home. At least he would be safe there.

David watched as Max jumped into the backseat of the car, not worrying about a seatbelt. Gwen walked to the other side of the car and opened her door, before sitting inside she gave one last look to the depressed 24 year old.

“It's ok David. You can probably see him and the other campers once summer comes again.” Gwen attempted to make things better, but David was depressed for a slightly different reason.

The car's engine started and Gwen began to drive away, David stared at the back of the car, hoping Max would pop his little head through the window, but he didn't. The vehicle left silently and David walked back inside his house.

 

***

 

An hour passed, Max listening to today's hits playing on Gwen's radio. The whole time, Gwen didn't try to start any conversations; she felt like Max really didn't want to talk about anything.

Max stared out the window watching the other cars whiz by, sighing from time to time. Max was thinking, lost in his mind, and this time his father never came to mind.

Max felt relieved, something he hasn't experienced in a long time. He seemed more relaxed, the pain in him gone.

Except his stomach seemed uneasy.

He couldn't really describe the feeling in his gut, he couldn't explain where it came from either.  

Lunch came around and Gwen stopped at the local Mckey D’s, ordering Max that kids meal, Gwen herself just got an iced coffee. They sat in the restaurant watching the tv, a Korean RomCom show playing.

Max pointed to the screen, “Don't you like these sappy romance shows?” Max joked.

Gwen laughed sarcastically. “Haha, funny. I like the drama romance shows. This is too girly for me, I need action, bar fights, vampires.”

“Vampires?”

“I'm in a phase alright.”

The two continued to laugh and joke around as they ate. Finally it was getting late, and the manager was ready to kick the loiterers out. Gwen told Max she needed to use the ladies room before they left.

As Gwen is in the bathroom, Max watched the show some more. A scene slightly caught his interest, the confession.

He listened to how the woman told the man she loved him. She described it as love at first sight, Max called bullshit on that. Then she said how after they had sex those few years ago, she couldn't forget about him.

Max was still uneasy at the word sex, remembering last night. He continued to watch the woman fawn over the man, clinging to his shirt. She whispered into his ear, licking her lips, “you make my womanhood itch for more of you.”

Max wondered what she meant until Gwen came back from the restroom and interrupted his thoughts.

“Alright turd, let's go.” She said walking out the door.

Once in the car, Max asked. “so where am I going now??”

Gwen honestly tried to dodge the question all day, but it was bound to be asked at some point. “Well, in about 30 minutes, we will be at my mother's house. She's very nice and you can stay there for a few days while I research where your parents are.”

Max was saddened by the fact that Gwen still ventured to send Max home, he didn't want to tell her why he stayed at David's for so long.

Lifting up Mr. Honeynuts to his face, Max thought about the two months he spent with David. All that time, and Max almost felt truly welcome, felt at home.

Max took a big sigh, breathing in the scent of the bear. Surprisingly it smelled a lot like David, the pine forest trees and sweat aroma was laced in the bear's fur.

The feeling in Max's lower gut became more prominent as he sniffed the bear more. Holding the bear tighter, Max daydreamed he was in David's arms again, feeling his soft pale skin. Max uncontrollably moaned, keeping Mr. Honeynuts close to his face, taking in David's sweet man scent.

Gwen's music blasting in the car, tuning out Max's obvious sounds of pleasure. Max continued to think about how he spent the night with David, wondering if David thought of him like that the whole two months.

Max couldn't hold back the illusions of memories being manipulated to him and David kissing, or even holding each other. Such as the time when they were watching Tv, and Max laid on David's lap. Max imagined David petting his hair, or even kissing him on the forehead.

Involuntarily, Max began to roll his hips, feeling a slight pleasurable pain within his pants. He thought about the many times he took a shower, and David was probably peeking inside, jerking himself off.

Max remembered what David's dick looked like, the pink tip oozing with precum as he sucked it, the taste being bitterly sweet. Max felt a sting in his asshole, thinking about David's cock inserting itself in his lubed hole.

“Gas is $2.57, hell yeah I'm gassing up.” Gwen exclaimed, turning the radio down slightly.

Max tried to stay calm as Gwen pulled over into a Gas station. He held his breath, trying not to inhale the bear's addictive smell. The feeling in his groin and ass didn't cease, and he could see a tent forming in his pants.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Max said as he already swung the car door open and rushed out.

Gwen stepped out and yelled to the boy. “Don't sit on the toilet, oh wait, that's only for Girls. Whoops.” she whispered that last part.

Max ran to a stall and shut it quick, leaning his back on the door. His face heating up, Max moved his hands to rub his dick through his pants.

Max blushed as he felt hands over his body, quickly recognizing David's slim fingers. He began to experience the same effect his father used to give him, but David’s existence gave a much better atmosphere.

Max unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect little penis, precum staining his boxers. He tried to hold and rub it like David did earlier that morning, but it didn't quite reach the high Max needed. Max forced more imaginations of the many ways David fucked him, twisting his nipples through his shirt, even sticking his fingers in his mouth to give the sensation of David's cock rolling on his tongue.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was really minutes, Max moaned as he came, loving the sensation run through his body. He quickly zipped up his pants and washed his hands, running back to Gwen and her car.

“Damn, it took you long enough. Was it a big shit??” She asked as Max hopped into the vehicle.

Max’s blushed cheeks were slowly calming as he stuttered out an answer. “Y-yeah, I had to shit.”

Gwen started the car and they were on the road again. Before Gwen could blast her non-Christian radio, Max stopped her, asking a question.

“Gwen, why can't I stay with David?” He asked, wondering if Gwen knew that David liked him.

Gwen gave an annoyed hum. “Well, …  uh, you see” Gwen paused, thinking about the best way to approach this. She contemplated whether she should tell him he flat truth or say some kind of lie.

Max sat, growing slightly impatient. “Is it because, he doesn’t want me in his house?” Max left enough innuendo for Gwen to think of an answer.

“No, … no? It's not like David hates you or anything, it's just the opposite really,” Gwen whispered that last part. “It's probably because you need to be safe, and staying with David isn't the best place you can be in.”

“Probably? Meaning I could still stay with him.”

“No, you can't.”

“Why not!” Max began to raise his voice.

“Why the hell do you wanna stay with him!?” Gwen mimicked Max’s loud and angry tone.

“Why can't you tell me why I fucking can't! What if I liked being there! I want to stay with Da-”

“David's a goddamn pedophile Max!! He wants to fucking rape you in your damn sleep! You're not going back to his shithole of a home!” Gwen let the words roll off her tongue, biting it as soon as she realized her mistake. “Shit.”

Max crossed his arms, pissed. He couldn't say why, but he was mad, not at Gwen or at David, but at himself. Mad that he wasn't able to express himself enough to argue with Gwen for him to stay with David.

Max contemplated whether or not he really wanted to live with David, knowing he couldn't hold back his sexual urges. Max didn't know if he could deal with David looking at him with lustful eyes or even used him as some sometimes masturbation material.

The rest of the drive was silent, the radio not blasting, but playing at a normal level. Gwen pulled up in her mother's driveway, the older woman sitting on the porch. Once the car was stopped she took a moment to chat with Max one last time.

“Alright you piece of tolerable shit, this is my Ma so listen, don't fuck shit up. She knows how to beat a disobedient kids ass. By the way, she's nice so she will let you come back to camp next summer, so that will be the next time I see you. Unless I visit of course.” Gwen sighed as she opened the door. “Come on.”

Max stubbornly swung the car door open and hopped out; Gwen's mom hugged her and greeted each other, introducing Max in the process.

“Max? Hello, you probably know me, Gwendolyn shoulda told you all about me. You can call me Nana.” Nana reached out to hug the ten-year-old, Max cringed like all other punk ass kids.

After greetings and such Gwen told Nana that she had to go, and she did. Max could do nothing but hold his tongue and grind his teeth, he absolutely didn't want to stay at Nana’s house.

He wanted to be back with David, back in his cabin in the middle of nowhere. Back in the big room that belonged to David and smelled like him. He wanted to be back in David's possession; he wanted to be David's and no one else's.

After a few weeks together, the two of them grew closer.  Max and Nana sat on the couch watching tv, Nana lived alone, with her six cats, so it was very quiet except for the tv. The horror romance movie was on, Nana watched closely until a commercial came on, she glanced over at Max.

Max just stared blankly as he continued to wish he wasn't there. Suddenly Nana nudged him.

“You alright Max, you seem out of it.” She asked.

Nana gave off this motherly feeling, nothing like Max's real mom, and he felt like he needed to spill his heart out to her.

“I-I just got a lot on my mind, it's nothing really,” Max said honestly.  

Nana chuckled. “Yeah right, I know you kids like the back of my hand. Gwen used to always hold her lips tight, trying to keep her thoughts in her head. Now tell me, what's got you up in the stars. You've been either silent or antisocial since you came.  It clearly shows you don't want to be here, where is it you would rather be?”

Max was speechless, Nana basically read his mind. Max told Nana but he didn't tell her every little detail.

“Well, I guess I just wanted to stay with David.” Max paused. “I just felt like he could … protect me. I felt safe while I was with him, every second I was awake and even when we- I mean when I slept.” Max hoped Nana didn't hear his tongue slip.

Nana sat in silence for a moment, then spoke. “So you liked staying with David. I don't know who he is, so describe him. Is he like a father figure?”

Max thought for a moment. “Yeah, I guess he would be a good dad. He is very caring and protective. He tried to encourage me to explore new things. He is always trying to cheer me up. He sometimes hugged me and lifted me up, carries me even. He so nice, he smells nice too, like the forest. His shirts are soft, and his hands are big, but they're soft too. I didn't like his hair and freckles for a while, but I got used to them.” Max continued to boast about how amazing David was.

Nana knew exactly what was happening. “How does David make you feel? Is there this weird feeling in your stomach when you think about him?”

Max nodded, Nana chuckled. “I used to be just like you. You ’re in love. But it's rough because he is older than you.”

Max looked confused. “Wait, you don't judge me? Or David? David was afraid if I told someone he would get arrested and he said kids and adults aren't supposed to be in a relationship.” Max panicked, he didn't expect it would be found out, he began to worry for David's safety.

Nana smiled softly, “Don't worry, you didn't tell me. Directly at least.” Nana was just as manipulative as Max. “And I won't run to no damn cop or anything just because you and David love each other. Love is love, after all. I mean my husband died of old age, it's going to be a while before I see him again, considering I was almost 20 years younger than him.”

“How old was he?” Max asked.

“80. And I would be damned if I could see his perky little 36-year-old peni- I mean pecs.”

Max looked in his lap, still slightly depressed. “I still won't see David until next summer, so my love doesn't matter.”

Nana set her wrinkled palm on Max tufted hair. “Look, I can talk to Gwen, and maybe she might take you back to David's. I know what it's like to miss your loved one.”

Max looked up to Nana, cheerful hope in his bright green eyes.

“And if it seems you are compatible together, I'll help along the way some more.” Nana smiled, giving Max all kinds of good feelings.

“And also, when you're in the bathroom, you should be quieter.”

“Nana you heard?!” Nana laughed at the embarrassed Max.

“Yeah, but I thought David might have been a school friend. Let alone your camp counselor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter was meant to be a soft, realization chapter. Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> If you were expecting more sinister or taboo material this chapter, sorry but not this time. But if you're interest check out the Sin Corps collection, you'll definitely find something there of interest. ;)
> 
> Also if you are a writer or artist, or want to be one, check out the SCAR discord. ( https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa ) We work hard there to bring sinful ideas to life, so join and be apart of our family.


End file.
